Moon Tear
Naisol Nodrath. (MoonTear Stone). As she comes from very distant lands... So her habits and name. a Young alchemist-hunter that use to be a hermit of her own, not until Gyro Tech decided to snatch her up and claim such a rare grey gem. She might look young, innocent and naive... And she is, but has a heart of whale and the stubbornness will of a rock. Barely knows how to be sociable but thank Celestia that she ended with GyroTech to help her out on that. Tends to eat... a lot. and she never chews the food when she... eats a lot. The mare herself is a hunter in a far away land that protects for private reasons, and she is a living alchemist station... witch means that she makes potions, solutions, salves, remedies etc. etc with her stomach and other organs. Her main weapon is a hula hoop size chakram that is wield by her own long strong tail. you wont imagine how strong her tail is. Background Born in a far away land... she was rose by her father, that use to be a very famous alchemist in that location, but he was madpony. He wanted perfection in his profession. Driven to do mad acts, he decides to experiment on her young filly daughter. Using her own body to create the perfect solutions... and it worked, he easily used the poor filly till she old enough to be stronger than the old madpony, with a bit of help of her mother they get rid of him and both the mares run away from that city... Naisol's mother knew about her daughter... unique ability. she was terrified by it... so her mother took her own only daughter very far away from any and every city to live with her... the years passed as the both of mares lived on their own... Not until Naisol discovers a normal geographical book. Filling her brain with wonder and adventure!... so, makes her scape and leaves her mother as her heart was full of wonder and curiosity. lucky her, gets lost and ends up with a hermit Zebra ... The zebra noticing how useless she was on the forest... decides to take care of her for some times... teaching her some basics of survivalism... time goes on and resumes to find her own path, ends on great on touch valley~. happy to find such a place, makes her way to a cave and settles in, thinking she found the perfect spot to live on!... But the place was damned. A Darkness lurked in the valley that was slowly infecting it, The mare herself gets filled with courage and decides to protect the promising land she has found... until now day she is still fighting, trying her best to find the way to save this land and maybe Equestria from this unknown pandemic darkness. Cutie Mark A moon in the center with 3 shooting stars around it... a dot of water on top with two icicles in between the shooting stars. what does this mean?. She is a follower of the night, this Cutie Mark is not normal as it was obtain by her bonding towards an ancient relic. By counting the comets, she is the third generation on second command that are the icicles. Category:Character Category:Main Cast